


for every moment with you is an adventure

by GwenChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Victor is extra.Or, the five unusual dates Victor brings Yuuri on and the one date where it’s not





	for every moment with you is an adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drowning_in_silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_in_silence/gifts).



**for every moment with you is an adventure**

**Pretending to be tourists**

Yuuri is having the hardest time of his life to not burst into sonorous laughter as his idol turned coach turned fiancé pretends to be an oblivious American tourist while buying a sports magazine that happens to have his face right on the cover. He picks up a copy on his own and flips through it, recognising a photo of the exterior of St. Petersburg ice rink and the interview Victor did with a minor reporter just a couple of week ago. There are also a couple shots of Victor coaching him.

Yuuri ducks his head and adjusts his face mask in response. For not being in Japan anymore, his face his more recognisable than he wants to admit. 

"Sorry, no speak Russian," Victor is saying with a ridiculously perfect accent for a person who claims to not speak the language. Not laughing becomes even harder, if that's even possible, when he switches to a thick Detroit accent, which Yuuri is sure he must have copied from hearing his Skype conversations with Phichit.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!"

Without further ado, a fresh new magazine now in hand, Victor grabs Yuuri by the wrist and drags him back into the sunlight, going on about how much he wants to see the Alexander Column. It doesn’t matter that there are at least two photoshoots of Victor under the very same column and Yuuri doubts a major tourist attraction exists in the whole of St. Petersburg that hasn’t been used at least once as the location for a Victor photoshoot.

Let's be honest. When Victor said they should totally go on a date because they deserved to treat themselves after a harsh season and yes, he had valuable sources to confirm this, Yuuri had something slightly different in mind from wandering the streets of Petersburg pretending to be tourists. He looks down at the bag full of knick-and-knacks Victor insisted on buying, begging, “I’ve always wanted a snow globe with the Hermitage in it!”

Yuuri is pretty sure Victor must have already one, buried in the back of some drawer. 

Still, he has to admit, Victor is doing a great job in pretending to be someone else, with his chestnut wig and cap and even a kitschy T-shirt saying “It’s Pete, baby”. Though, Yuuri doubts the average American tourist sport Gucci glasses from the latest collection.

He let himself be dragged around by a Victor with the same enthusiasm of a shopping spree day, pausing here and there to ask directions or consult Google maps to reach a place where Victor could walk to with his eyes closed.

Somehow it reminds him of their afternoon as tourists in Barcelona, but without a stressful Grand Prix Final looming just around the corner.

"Yuuri, come! I want a photo under the Alexander Column."

Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri's shoulders, his mobile phone at the ready, smiling wide for the camera. 

It's a surprisingly good selfie, Yuuri has to admit examining it, later, eating a giant cup of ice cream in Fields of Mars.

"You know, it's really beautiful here. I should've come here before," Victor comments, to Yuuri's disbelief.

"You mean you've never been here?”

"I've been here properly once, with school, ages ago. You know, training and traveling don't leave you exactly the time to visit the city."

Yuuri nods in understanding. 

“We should do it again,” he eventually proposes. “I’m sure there is still much to see.”

Victor beams.

***

**2\. Sugar high date**

Yuuri counts ten bags of sweets in total, spread all over the bench just outside the convenience store, an apotheosis of chocolate, sour candies, hard candies and marshmallows for the secret dream of any athlete and the utter terror of every coach. 

Every coach except for skating genius and coach-in-training Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri watches him unwrap an Alyona chocolate and pop it in his mouth, then fiddle with the paper to make a little man.

"You sure this is a good idea?" he asks, biting off the head off of a candy snake and indulging despite his doubts in the stark but additive contrast of sweetness and salt. 

"Trust me, some sugar energy won't harm you. I have sources," Victor assures, snatching a candy bar from Makkachin's jaws and placing all that is chocolate out of the dog's reach.

"Yourself?" Yuuri jokes, as another snake candy disappears into his mouth. It reminds him of a frat party in detroit he ended up sneaking into (blame it on Phichit), and the months’ worth of sugar he consumed in one night. Never again.

"I'm a perfectly good source of information! Have I or have I not coached you to gold this GP season?"

Yuuri sighs in defeat, popping open the bag of marshmallows. "Guess so."

An hour later he is starting to feel a bit nauseous from the excess of sugar. Half the hard candies are scattered across the pavement because Victor insisted on catching them with his mouth without much of success. Yuuri’s lips are sticky with the honey filling with another type of candy he discovered he likes more than thought. His fingers tingle and a feeling of unrest is traversing his legs from his thigh down to his foot, which is beating a-rhythmically against the ground. 

“Lovely day!” Victor exclaims, smiling like a child in a toy shop. Before Yuuri can reply, he has sprung to his feet, twirled a couple times, and dove into a silly impromptu dance to the tune of what must be an old, childhood Russian song. Apparently, what alcohol does to Yuuri, a sugar-high does to Victor.

Yuuri buries his face into his hands in a wave of second-hand embarrassment. It is short-lived, though, for the Victor’s show of jumping from foot to foot while cooing to Makkachin is just too amusing and light-hearted to be a source of pain. 

Then, Victor’s hands, still flecked with traces of melted chocolate, are taking Yuuri’s and dragging him into the dance, and Victor giggles when Yuuri stumbles over his feet. The energy in his legs is almost electric. From that, to improvise a series of quick steps it only takes Victor selecting his evergreen playlist on his mobile. 

It doesn’t take long before Victor responds with an effortless spinning jump in place, landing with the same grace he would have on the ice. 

“What do I get for winning this dance battle?” Victor asks.

“If,” Yuuri underlines the word, “you win, I’ll do the dishes for a week.”

“Two weeks.”

Yuuri shakes his head and smirks. _Victor is never gonna win._

*** 

**3\. The crazy shopping date**

Yuuri is starting to wonder if Victor has something against normal dates. Not that he isn't having fun, temporary embarrassment aside, but sometimes he wouldn't mind going back to the classic “dinner and a movie” combo. Or sightseeing hand-in-hand, remembering the times when he would never dare to imagine being more than a fan or a rival for Victor.

But Life proved him wrong-

-just like Life is now proving to him you can actually pretend a full suit is split and buy just the jacket. As he watches Victor coax the saleslady into making an exception, Yuuri is unsure if he should his shoulders in pride or hide under the couch in embarrassment. 

Good thing Victor did his best to not let him see the ticket price.

"And we have the jacket.” Victor pushes the new bag into Yuuri's arms with a satisfied grin. "Now, for the trousers, I know the perfect place. Unless-"

He stops, eyes fixated on Yuuri's thighs. "We want to go for something tailored."

Yuuri yelps, "no need!" He can’t talk Victor out of buying a whole new suit, but a least he can reduce the expenses. Though he still doesn't understand Victor’s idea of buying each piece in a different shop. 

"A birthday dinner would've been fine too," he attempts again.

Victor plays deaf, already pushing Yuuri into the St. Petersburg subway with one hand, the other waving “hello” to a group of casual fans.

"Why aren’t you buying anything for you?" Yuuri wonders out loud.

"You think I should?"

Yuuri scratches the back of his head, glancing quickly at the current stop. “Or at least let me buy my part."

"But it's your birthday present!" Victor exclaims. 

They eventually reach a compromise.

Sometimes it's incredible how the smallest detail can completely shift the mood of the day. Yuuri has to admit, shopping with Victor - like actually trying on clothes together - is pretty fun. And when Victor insists on trying out the strangest of patterns just because he can, the day turns out to be hilarious.

Or ridiculous. This is the verdict at the end of the day when all the pieces are put together. Blame it on the different lighting from all the different shops, Yuuri’s myopia, or Victor’s enthusiasm, but no colour matches any other. And still, the matches are crazy enough to be good. 

 

"You look gorgeous," Victor compliments.

Yuuri smiles. They must have spent all their prizes from the past season combined. They’re probably also on the blacklist of half St Petersburg’s clothing shops. 

But it was worth it.

***

**4\. The case of the mystery band**

In retrospect, Yuuri should've expected it wouldn’t be a normal show from his very first step into this small, alternative-vibes Russian club. 

He frown, thinking back at the muscular dude at the entrance. The man was tattooed from head to toe, wrapped in leather and with a necklace made of beads that looked way too much tiny cocks - not the bird.

Yuuri turns toward Victor, brows furrows in a very questioning look. All right, he had agreed to Victor’s idea of going to the concert of a random band for their next date, because it was important to be open to new surprises and experiences - and something about diamond-in-the-rough-and serendipity - but from Victor's reaction it was clear he didn't even go so far as to do a single bit of research about their choice.

"I'm sure it’s gonna be great." Victor forced a smile, dragging Yuuri by the wrist toward their reserved table, black and shining and right under the stage. 

It’s not long before a waitress in leather booty-shorts and a shiny tank top approaches them with a giant grin. "First time here?" she asks, giving them two menus. Yuuri shrugs. 

Victor hides his discomfort with a chuckle. "Why do you ask?" "You are dressed too normally, sweetie. Just look around." Yuuri is the one to follow the suggestion, leaving Victor to deal with ordering. The number of high heels, skin-tight miniskirts, fishnets, tank tops and neon colours hit him like a punch in the eye, more from the awareness of being out of place than from real distaste.

“Maybe the music is good,” Victor attempts, sipping from his drink. Just as he says it, the band performing tonight takes their position on stage. They must be pretty famous and loved, if the roars and applause are anything to go by. Yuuri draws circles on the brim of his glass. The music is nice, if only a bit too loud, but that’s understandable in a small venue like this.

Only that the lyrics … well, the lyrics are strangely familiar. Familiar in a way they shouldn’t be, not given the context. They remind Yuuri of Victor’s dirty talking when his brain just can’t English anymore.

“Isn’t that …” Yuuri peers up to look at Victor, finding confirmation of his suspicions in his badly-hidden grimace. One starts to build a vocabulary if the same words are repeated often enough.

Victor sighs, knocks off a shot of vodka and just buries his head into his crossed arms, groaning. The song must be even more embarrassing and cringy to someone who understands all the lyrics without the protection of being at a basic level in learning the language.

“Well, at least the backing instrumentals are nice,” Yuuri says, with a half smile, trying to focus on the guitar riff in the background and not on the singer screaming about having his cock sucked.

Victor only groans louder. 

***

**5\. Walk till the horizon**

They are walking. Just walking. Walking under the May Russian sun, Yuuri's right hand secured around an umbrella handle because spring is still fickle, the other intertwined with Victor's. The whole situation was his idea and by now Yuuri has gotten used to it. 

"In what way is this different from pretending to be tourist?" he wonders out loud. Victor tilts his head to the side, peering at a shop window passing by, but yet not stopping. One of the rules.

"Because this time with don’t have a destination."

Yuuri hums and looks over his shoulder. He has a feeling of being followed, and he wouldn’t be surprised to be proven right, given how Victor is making every effort to be visible.

Yuuri’s mobile buzzes in his pocket. He ignores it. Probably a notification from Twitter. "Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki spotted on a date in St. Petersburg" #WalkWithVictorNikiforov

"I've never been to this part of the city.”

Yuuri looks around at streets still so unfamiliar, the Cyrillic he still has trouble reading, the monuments. Then, he shifts his gaze to Victor and his lips soften in a fond smile, watching Victor move around his hometown. 

They pass by an ice cream shop, and Victor announces they may as well stop by for a quick snack.. Strawberry and pistachio for Victor. Vanilla and lemon for Yuuri. 

"Does this count as training?"

Victor turns on the heels. Now he is facing Yuuri, walking backward, hands behind his back. 

“Yuuri!” he protests in sing-song. “The off season has just begun. Just enjoy the date.”

Around them the city’s centre is slowly giving way to its outskirts The figures on Yuuri's clock turn to a new hour and then another one still. Sometimes they chat, talking about childhood stories, training experiences, just opinions. Mostly they stay silent, indulging in each other’s presence, a warm silence, a sweet silence, no tension to be found in the air.

A part of Yuuri finds himself wishing for this to never end, imagining walking far enough to cross the globe and back. His feet, however, beg to differ.

“Next time we do this, we'll be in Hasetsu,” he mutters later, snuggled against Victor on the backseat of a taxi.

Victor kisses Yuuri on the crown of his head.

“I’m counting the days.”

***

**One normal date**

In all honesty, when Victor said he had something great in mind for St. Valentine’s Day, Yuuri imagined it would be something more than a dinner for two in a half-unknown local restaurant in St. Petersburg. 

The food is great, though. He picked a vegetarian option, for his diet, with the new training regime still in full swing, and they did everything deliciously.

“I’m surprised,” he confesses, dipping a roasted potato into a spicy sauce, jerking his head around, looking at the people coming and going from the kitchen, the few couples enjoying their time in the candlelight. Maybe, he thinks, he will close his eyes and Victor will have already filled the place with flowers, or organized a flashmob to serenade him, or ordered the strangest of dishes. 

“I believed you would be …”

“More exuberant,” Victor concludes for him, asking the nearest waiter for a water refill with a smile clearly meant to make Yuuri jealous. He knows it, and it's working all too well. He draws figures in the tablecloth with the tines of his fork. 

“You know, after all your past ideas. This year has been quite wild.” 

Dear, he has already been living in St Petersburg for a year now, everything so wonderful with all the ups and downs. It seems so unreal.

“Don’t tell me you hadn't had fun.” 

Yuuri sags his shoulders in admission. Touché. It doesn’t help that they are wearing the suits from their "buy a suit in 10 different shops" date. 

“And what about that impromptu dance battle in the middle of the street!” Victor reminisces, leaving Yuuri unsure whether he’d rather laugh at the memory or hide under the table. The few phone videos from that episodes are still growing in views.

“I was particularly struck by that singer,” he replies. “His songs were very … unusual. Quite enlightening.”

Victor groans into his bite.“You'll never let that go, aren't you?” 

“Never,” Yuuri stretches his lips in a little, wicked smile, “Take responsibility!”

“Yuuri, that’s cruel!” Viktor pouts. He pouts so much that Yuuri has to get up from his seat, circle the table, and wrap his arms loosely around Victor’s neck from behind, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. He has no idea of how famous the place is, or how recognizable Victor is in this environment, but little does he care. It would be stupid, after a year of shenanigans in the whole of St. Petersburg. 

“Yuuri, your plate will get cold,” Victor comments, his ears blushing adorably at a praise Yuuri cooes into them.

“Let it.”

Then he murmurs something more and Victor’s ears turn from pinkish to full red. 

Later, when Yuuri has returned to his seat and a waiter is taking away the now empty plates from the second course, he mutters, “I had fun, you know.”

“And that’s all that matters,” Victor nods.

“Next time, I will be the one choosing a date.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's been a long summer and a project with the right amount of up and down. Was it extra, funny, fluffy enough? I don't know. Well, I hope. I looked around, asked for advice, to make the dates something different from the usual.
> 
> Also, it requires a certain suspension of disbelief for the way they move in St. Petersburg. I apologise for every native out there, I had misunderstood the distances. Or, feel free to imagine the context in a way to make it look more plausible. Or, simply, have fun.
> 
> The work was betaed by the lovely [snarkybreeze/K](https://kingfisherunion.tumblr.com)  
> Also, a special thanks to [neer](https://bonetrinket.tumblr.com) for the extra help for all things Russian.


End file.
